Sinn
by kensa
Summary: It has begun. Let the world fear me. Nya ha ha ha ha!
1. Default Chapter

Self-Insertion Ranma ½, Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this. *Sigh* I own nothing except the shirt on my back, if you think otherwise, I still got the receipt. Do not take this seriously. I am merely doing a tribute to Great Anime Series. I am poor.*Sniff* Very poor. *Sniff* So let the party begin.  
  
Sinn  
  
Wish upon a star, huh? Yeah. Wished upon a star and looked what happened to me. All I did was something I have doing since I was a little kid. A little habit I picked up when my mother also told me about fairy godmothers, elves, and dragons.  
It really was weird on how it happened, just a usual night where I read some fanfics before I hit the sack. I just happened to look out the window in time to see a shooting star. So I laughed and made a wish then went to bed.  
Really, what could happen? Nothing right? Yup. That's what I thought also. I was expecting to wake up and head to school. Life would go on just like always.  
It was freaky when I awoke at night and turned over to sleep better, only to see a giant panda. I really didn't know what to do, so I just rolled back onto my back. It just had to be a dream.  
* What the fuck. I did not just see that. Must be a dream, a really fucked up dream. It must be a really fucked up dream.*  
It was a trip. I mean I have had messed up dreams before. Like one time when I woke up laughing. I really don't recall what it was that I dreamed about but it was funny as hell.  
*heh. Yeah. Dream. Really weird dream, but a dream nonetheless. Oh, an unfamiliar ceiling. *  
So I read too many fanfics and watched too much anime. Really what self respecting otaku doesn't say that when given the opportunity?  
*ho hum. Now that that's done, time for some shut eye.*  
Well wouldn't you do the same thing if you just wanted to sleep? I mean come on, my mind was really tired. Besides, I was hoping that when I fell asleep in this dream that it would cancel my out my sleep in real life, you know, like one minus one equals zero.  
Closing my eyes I expected to awake.  
SPLASH!!!  
"EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! COLD!"  
Talk about a wake up call.  
* BRrrr! So cold.*  
Suddenly my senses decided to awake and adjust it self to the surroundings.  
*Wait! Splash? Screaming? That's weird. I have never awoken like that before, so what's up now?*  
"BAKA! We'll be late to school if you don't hurry? Akane huffed as she finished her morning ritual.* Why do I hafta do this every morning.*  
"Eh?" I replied intelligently as I turned towards the feminine voice. I mean it was some what familiar on how it was worded. I mean why I would be woken up like how ..  
I had turned towards the voice. I was sure that the voice was attached to the person who splashed me with cold water was. I stopped and froze in shock when I realized who it was.  
* Who dares my wrath, as to disturb my beauty sleep? Ill kill them and their whole family. Bitch feel my wrath. Mwa ha ha ha!*So I'm cranky in the morning's.  
* WHAT THE FUCK?!!! AKANE TENDOU!! NO FUCKING WAY! What the hell is going on? Am I still dreaming?! Did I eat a bad mushroom or something?!*  
Well before I could go any further into confusion I was rudely interrupted by a pair of feet that was connected to a UN cute tomboy. And thus I was introduced to the koi pond in the back of the tendous house. So after a short flight and rocky landing, I was submerged in the pound.  
*NO WAY DID WHAT I THINK HAPPENED! This must be a dream. It must mean that I've been reading way too much fanfics. Yeah, way, way too many fanfics.*  
I really did think that this was a dream. I thought that I was subconsciously playing out a fantasy in my dreams. A break from reality.  
Of course that theory was shot to hell when I realized that I needed to breathe, and I couldn't do that under water. It also helped that I could feel pain from where Akane kicked me and from when I landed in the pound on a submerged rock.  
*OWWWwww. I can't breath. Must Have Air. Wait a minute. Air? Ouch? Oh baby! I'm awake!!!*  
When I realized this I was up in a flash. Jumping out of the pond I turned towards the Tendous house. Really seeing that I was indeed in the back yard of the Tendou's house and wide awake I came to a conclusion.  
*This is for Real. I really am in Ranma ½.*  
  
Looking down at the pond I saw my refection. It confirmed what I had suspected. Female. Red Hair. And Kawaii.  
*That's why I awoke to the sight of a panda the first time, then Akane the second time. The water, screaming and flight to the koi pond. I am Ranma. Ranma Saotome, the invincible martial artist with enough fiancés to make gods jealous and females horny.*  
I'm sure that if any one had seen me at that moment they would have be surprised to see Ranma with stars in her eyes and drool on her chin as she looked at her reflection. That or jumped to conclusions that she was leering at her female form. Not that any guy would object to that, Ranko really is hot you know.  
*SWEET!!! Now that everything is realized. What should I do? I mean I have thought about what I could do if I was in Ranma's shoes. Should I follow out those fantasies, or find out what the hell happened and fix it.*  
So deep in thought I never saw when every one had gathered at the table for breakfast.  
  
Soun Tendou patriarch of the house was the first to descend into the dinning room, but he was too busy reading the paper to notice Ranma frozen in place looking at the koi pond. * Hm. Sailor Senshi vs. Godzilla. Juuban, what a nut house that district is. Thank god that Nerima is normal.*  
The second to descend the stairs was oddly enough Genma. Usually the fat panda was there before everyone when Akane awoke Ranma in the mornings.*Damn Boy. Had to wake me when he screamed when splashed by Akane. And I was dreaming of an all you can eat buffet for free.*  
Akane was next. Not in the mood for dealing with the pervert anymore this morning she ignored him.* Hentai. Baka. He should be prostrated on the floor kneeling in gratitude for me wasting my time to wake him up.*  
Next was Nabiki. She never was a morning person. That's why she really was irked to awake from Ranma's actions in the morning.* Ranma's screams woke me from sweet dreams. Oddly enough when she screamed as she flew towards the koi pond, she sounded like she did in my dreams. Of course she was enjoying herself as she screamed in my dreams, maybe because she was nude, covered in whip cream, and lying spread eagled on Nabiki's bed*A blush quickly arose on Nabiki's cheeks, but disappeared as fast as it appeared.  
Lastly Kasumi came in from the kitchen with her arms supporting breakfast for the family. Humming a cheerful song as she went about her work she was the only one to see Ranma as he was staring at his reflection.* Oh My. Ranma looks deep in thought. He might miss breakfast.* especially when the panda was near the food and Ranma couldn't defend hi meal.  
"Ranma, Breakfast is ready." Kasumi called out to the pigtailed youth.  
This of course brought the attention to Ranma. Everyone looked to where he was. It was strange that he wasn't already at the table battling the panda for supremacy of the table. Looking out towards where Ranma stood they were surprised to see her currently lost in thought looking towards the pond. When she didn't seem to realize that she was being called, Kasumi called out again. And again Ranma didn't notice.  
The reactions were typical. From Anger to concern to amusement he got their attention. Maybe something was important in the koi pond.  
"Baka get over here!"  
"Boy hurry! I'm hungry"  
"Waaahhh! My son in law is ignoring breakfast!Waaah!"  
Kasumi only blinked blinked. As the rest stopped to sweat drop at that remark.  
"Righttt. Saotome, hurry in. You don't want to owe me for missing breakfast now, do you?"  
  
*Well it really is a hard decision. I could do all the stuff I wanted to do, or I could not. Hmm. To have fun or to fix this mess up. I mean I have no right to do as I please in Ranma's body. But the temptation is there...*  
Suddenly I saw myself doing what Ranma should have done in his life and me doing what I want. Getting Ranma's life in order. Getting payback and revenge. Having fun exploring this world. Going buck wild.  
Buck wild. Visions of Ukyou, Shampoo, Nabiki, and Hinako naked flashed into my mind. Orgies involving all the girls at once. Each girl sweating and glistening as their bodies intertwined with mine.  
*.He he he he. Naked girls every where, all ready and willing. Sex, Sex, and more Sex. Heh.*  
Well I'm not usually such a perv, but who could blame me. All those chicks are hot. Yeah, now what's stopping me from my diabolical plot...?  
"Waaahhh! My son in law is ignoring breakfast!Waah!"  
EH?! +Sweatdrop+  
"Righttt. Saotome, hurry in. You don't want to owe me for missing breakfast now, do you?"  
Hesitantly I turned towards them. I mean that day dream of sexual fantasies where pretty hard to ignore, but Soun crying about me not coming to breakfast was extremely dumb. What a seriously fucked up man.  
*Okay. Now what. Think fast, gotta decide on whether to be good or to wreak havoc and confusion.*  
When put like that, the choice was made. I'm a guy. Wreaking havoc and confusion while having a blast sounds like fun.  
It's a guy thing, trust me.  
Walking forward as I finished my inner turmoil, I couldn't help but to feel anticipation of what was to come. I would do as what came first to my mind. If I'm lucky, ill strike gold and have Nermia in a state of emergency before the sun sets.  
"Sorry bout that"  
"It's alright, Ranma. Now we can eat. "So saying so Kasumi placed the food upon the table to begin breakfast.  
Usually when Ranma acted strange he was rushed on all sides by every one to know what was bothering him or to accuse him of ignoring them. But since it was morning no one could think straight. And Kasumi's food did help matters out.  
Eating my food I couldn't help but to think that this was the first time that I eat a traditional Japanese breakfast. It was something I always wanted to do. I also noticed that Ranma's body ran on automatic as he eat. I didn't need to worry about my food being stolen from by a fat panda. My body reacted accordingly. My hands blurred as food disappeared in my mouth and stopped to refill my plate and to defend it against thieving pandas.  
Seeing as I have time to observe the Ranma ½ characters in first person I did so. I looked at Genma, Soun, Kasumi and Akane. They really were like the series portrayed them to be.  
* Well since their the same, I wonder if Nabiki is also.* looking towards her I saw she was dressed in her school uniform. I couldn't help but to note that it was tight across her chest.* Whoa. They really are bigger than Akane's and Kasumi's.*  
And lady luck smiled down on me much to my delight. That or Urd was messing around with Ranma's love life again. Who else but the Kami could cause Ranma to have such a fucked up life.  
"Why Ranma-kun, is there something you see that you want?"  
Of course saying such a thing is sure to get the others riled up.  
"Ranma you pervert stop flirting with my sister!!!"  
"Waah! My little girl's fiancé is cheating on her with her own sister!!Waahh!!"  
"Oh my!"  
And then there was the panda who used this distraction to steal food from everyone else's plates. Well, except from Ranma since he was still protecting his food oddly enough.  
Of course Nabiki was surprised to see Ranma UN in-habitably oogling her chest. Sure she knew guys thought they were nice but she didn't think Ranma ever noticed. So why now? And why in girl form?  
*Hell Yeah!!! Only gay men wouldn't notice. But now that Nabiki said that, it's a perfect way to break the Ice. heh.*  
Before any thing else went down Ranma decided to make the first move. "Oh I definitely would like that, but you see I don't have enough money today. I gave you all the money I had yesterday, for the *ahem* hour we shared together." *Now let the party begin. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!* "WHAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled out in surprise. Well almost everyone. Kasumi just opened her mouth wide, then quickly brought her hand up to cover her reaction. She looked extremely scandalized. What Ranma said was the last thing they ever thought he'd say. Nabiki just about fainted. Never had she been so surprised in her life. Nothing ever happened like that before when she teased any one. Akane was pissed. Crazy was not enough to describe her mind right at that instant. She only saw red, with the occasional flash of flesh together in a sexual situation with the faces of Ranma and Nabiki belonging to the bodies intertwined. Soun was stunned. So shocked was he that he forgot to cry. It was a first since his wife Kimiko passed away. Genma was also silent. Well who could blame him? He was too busy swallowing every one else's breakfast. *Too Easy!!!* Akane suddenly jumped to her feet. It was time that Ranma got what he deserved. It was her duty to show the Baka the error to his ways. Summoning her Mallet of Righteousness, she glowed red as she swung her mallet towards the Baka. A flight thru Nermia would show him. *Here it comes. A mallet strike from the jealous tomboy. To be or not to be hit. That is the question.* Usually when attacked every one tries to escape the attack. But for me there was a choice. I could stop her now and continue on with tormenting her, but if I did that then I wouldn't get to fuck with anyone else. So to get the day started right, a quick flight to school would let me be on time and give me extra time to torment Kuno-Baka. SMACK!!!! "Nya hah ha ha ha. Up, Up and away we gooooo!!!!" What else was I to say when it was the first time I flew air Akane. *Now then. On with the show. Kuno-Baka prepare to meet thy maker. I shall make you cry for mercy while I stand above your broken and defeated body. He he he he!* Since I had time to think in the air I did so. How was I gonna get the maximum amount of fun out of this situation. Thinking about who I was, I remembered that I had many new skills of prowess. Surely Ranma's body would be able to still do what it's capable of. *Lets see here. Martial Art skills intact. Yup. Secret Moves all there. Yup. * It was a nice surprise that I could access all of Ranma's past memories of all his life. But it still didn't prepare me for what I found out. *HOLY SHIT!!! My God! Ranma, Ranma, Ranma who would have guessed that you were holding back so much. To think that you had to try your hardest each day to not to accidentally hurt anyone during your fights. Damn. But since you got all this power, it just means I can have all the more fun. He he he he!" I also saw some interesting things. It seemed that he was very knowledgeable about the underworld. He knew yakuza. Crime lords. Assasins. Killers. And.Oh My, Hookers. Well it looked like Ranma wasn't as innocent as he seemed. But they where all because of Genma and his habits that allowed him to meet such people. Hmm. His memories of his mother are fogged up and hard to see. But there is one thing that stands out. His first and only time he saw his grandfather, Nodokas father. It looked like the anime universes were all connected. Ranma was a crown prince of Jurai.  
*Enough of that though. Time to land. People of the world be afraid, be very afraid. Mwa ha ha ha ha!*  
Using my new found skills of martial arts prowess, I gave a show to those that were currently at school this early. Upon noticing their attention focused on me I released my aura to half strength. It was enough to momentarily blind those that looked on, after returning their gaze on me they froze.  
*Yup. Look at me. Fear me. Love me. Pray to me, for I am human god.*  
To those that arrived early to school that morning they expected to have a regular day. Nothing too special. But all hopes of that were lost when someone spotted Saotome currently flying towards school grounds via air Akane.  
When she was nearing landing Ranma started to glow. Her glowing body momentarily blinded those that saw his arrival. It looked like she was going to use her Ki to soften her landing.  
Looking back they expected to see Ranma crash landing. But they all got the shock of their lives. An impossible feat was displayed to them. Ranma Saotome was currently defying gravity.  
Ranma's body still glowed with a whitish light as she hovered in the air. Her body portraying confidence as a soft wind made her hair flutter in the sky. Her eyes held amusement as she looked upon them. Her appearance made it seem heavenly, especially since he was currently a she.  
  
++ Um. Hello. I would first of all thank all those fanfic authors out there that make my free time enjoyable. I read a lot of fanfics. So if you find something in here that belongs to you or anyone else, It was purely accidental. I hope I don't offend you. Please think of it as an ego booster.(Every one needs an Ego Booster.)  
This will continue as I see fit. If anyone likes it and wishes to read more, I assure you that there well be more. My adventures have just begun, I plan to crossover all over the anime multi-verse.  
And yes, I got the inspiration from reading great fanfic insertions to do my own insertion. My style shows it. Yes, I have been inspired by Carrot Glace, Jeffery "One-Shot" Wong, Morden Night, Agasaki Ishano "Evan" and many others that I am sorry to say I cant remember at the current moment. Please don't hate me if you read this.  
Whoa. Wouldn't it be cool if one of my favorite authors read this fic. Scary. Great, but scary. Any who, as the sun settles in the west and the night brings dreams, eternal desires leave me awake and restless enough to write this:  
  
".and in other news, the newest fanfic author on the scene had this to say to our Reporter, who was currently interviewing him on his life history."  
"Who am I? It really doesn't matter. The only thing that matters here is your beauty. No words could ever hope to describe your magnificence. You are a goddess descended to earth, and I am your follower. Let me worship your every move, let me show you that you deserve the very best."  
"Um. I have to do my job."  
"Hush. There will be plenty of time for that later. For now, let me take you into another world. A world where your very being is pleaserud with carnal desires. Let me take you above and beyond orgasmic heaven."  
"Really?" Blush.  
"Yes. I would never dare think about lying to you. Your trust is more precious that most expensive diamond on earth."  
"OOOoooo. Take me Now!! Make me your Goddess of sex!!! Show me your promised world. Take me into heaven upon waves and waves of orgasms..."  
  
Sweat Drop.  
" Rigghhhttt. *Ahem*. And on to Weather, what do you have forecasted for today Jim?" 


	2. school days

Self-Insertion  
  
Ranma ½, Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any other Anime Series. I own nothing. Well, I guess I do own something. I own my computer which I used to write this. I own the intelligence to actually write this story. I own the socks I wore this morning. I own the burger I ate at lunch today…..  
  
Thanks to those who wrote to me an encouraged me to continue this story. It was nice to see my story was appreciated. I hope I do not disappoint you with my next chapters. Please R & R.   
  
Sinn Chapter: 1  
  
An Angel.   
  
That was all most of the students could think of when Ranma-Chan started to float in the air. Softly glowing in an ethereal light of ki made her seem out worldly. She looked as innocent and pure as an angel.  
  
How wrong could they be.  
  
*Nya ha ha ha! And my spectacular intro is unforgettable to the masses. Forever will my name be remembered. An image burned into their memories. Damn, I'm good.*  
  
Slowly while the students were stunned I lowered my body to the ground. Upon touchdown, I lowered my head to have my bangs covered my face. Continuing on with the drama I played my role to the extreme. It was all about making a scene.  
  
* Now. Its time for me to wreak havoc and chaos through out the land. To forever mark the day. A goal to make today a day that will live in infamy. A day to fuck up others lives as I make ranma's better. Its time for pay back bitch!*  
  
Thinking these wonderful and evil thoughts made my heart aflutter. A twinkle in my eye to gleam with madness. An evil smirk to freeze ones soul into eternal fear appeared on my face.  
  
To students that were gathered around they where still out of sync. To see the impossible done was shocking. Even if it was Ranma, it still was unexpected. So with incoherent thoughts the crowd stood motionless.  
  
Not a single sound was made. I looked to see the students frozen in place. It was surreal to see it especially in Nerima.  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up. A tumble weed was seen bouncing across school grounds. I heard a faint whistling in the air. A western melody. Usually only in a spaghetti western movie did such things happen. So it meant only one thing.  
  
"Pigtailed Goddess!"  
  
*yup. Kuno Baka is here. Play time boys and girls.*  
  
Slowly I twirled around to face the blue blunder. My arms where placed by my hips. Fingers clenching and unclenching. My eyes narrowed slightly. I was in a western gunfighter pose. I felt it was fitting for the confrontation.  
  
"Oh, my goddess of heavenly origins. To see thou descend like thee angel ye are is pure bliss to thou eyes of mine. Surely you are here for my attentions."  
  
The bokken wielding idiot made his speech as idiotic as sailor moon. His pose was even dumber. He stood with legs spaced apart as the wind made his kendo outfit sway dramatically in the wind. His arms forward as he addressed me. One arm had his bokken in the air while the other was raised toward me. His eyes were dull glazed over. The sure sign of insanity in his eyes where further enhanced by his Shakespearean accent.  
  
* Now how to proceed. How to break kuno beyond repair. Hmmm. But I think I maybe too late for that so I guess im stuck with humiliating him and dealing out pain beyond words to his body.*  
  
"To see thou true appearance must mean only one thing. You are free of the evil sorcerers clutches. Now thou seek me to protect thee against that foul Saotome and to punish that scoundrel with my righteous blade."  
  
* I can live that.*  
  
Thinking of all the ways to mutilate kuno without killing him I strode forward. An evil smirk once again graced my features. The mad gleam in my eyes became prominate enough to color my bluish-grey eyes into scarlet red iris's.  
  
The temputure of the school grounds dropped rapidly. A sense of wrongness was felt as an ice cold drift awakened the students out of their comatose state. The air grew heavy and thick with the premonition as Ranma-Chan stalked forward towards the UN aware kuno. Only the thoughts of fear for the life of kuno remained on their minds as they watched the scene unfold.  
  
Kuno stood spouting forth drivel in ignorance.  
  
"I, tatewaki kuno the blue thunder of furinkin high, shall protect thee from the evil grasp of the sorcerer Saotome. Only I, tatewaki kuno the blue thunder of furinkin high, am strong enough to defeat Saotome. So says I, tatewaki kuno the blue thunder of furinkin high. For I am the great and powerful blue thunder of furinkin high, tatewaki kuno…"  
  
Usually it goes against my code of honor to harm women, children, the weak and deranged. It's just not right. But for kuno Baka, I will gladly make an exception.  
  
* Oh baby! Well I ever enjoy this. To unleash all my anger, frustration, stress, and murderous instinct on kuno should make my morning.*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the tendous, chaos was left in the wake of ranmas absence. All the gathered family where still in shock from ranmas earlier display. All where confused and bewildered. They all acted like chickens with their head cut off.  
  
Okay, maybe not all where going crazy. Baka Panda was still gorging himself on everyone's food. All he noticed was all the unattended food on the table with no eating it. He thought itd be best to not waste all that food.  
  
"That pervert. How could he? With my own sister no less. When im done with him he will be begging for forgiveness. He will learn his lesson even if I have to pound it into his perverted mind with my mallet,"  
  
The violent tomboys thoughts where still stuck on mental flashes of her sister and him fucking like dogs in heat. A black cloud of rage twisted her feeble mind into crazed madness. The only thoughts of hers were that of mallets connecting to the head of the pigtailed boy.  
  
"…I will make him regret ever doing that with my sister."  
  
" Waahhhh! My daughter's fiancé is having sex with my daughter. Wahhh!'  
  
Soun Tendou was crying like he always did. Nothing new there. To see what was on his mind as he wailed about his daughters' sex lives was useless. His mind has been absent since his wife passed away. An empty Mind with a body that acted of its own accord. No wonder Genma and Soun got along perfectly.   
  
"Oh My!"  
  
What else did you expect from kasumi Tendou? She was currently scandalized by the implications of the morning's breakfast activities. It's was improper and honor less to consummate without marriage, and especially when it's your fiancés sister.  
  
silence  
  
Well Nabiki was still unconscious. She did naught but lay on the floor in the same position as when she fainted. Her mind was still stunned. All that was there were her feelings of being shocked.  
  
Overall, it was a normal day at the Tendous. All members of the house were knee deep in the wake of chaos made by Ranma. And so began the day in another episode of Ranma Saotmes's life.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a certain porker was currently praying to the Kami, cursing Ranma Saotome, as he was hog-tied and laying belly up in a butcher shop. It had been a fine day until he was splashed by a puddle of water in an alleyway. The butcher arrived in the kitchen as Ryouga still cried out to the heavens.  
  
"Bweeeeeeee!!!"  
  
A horrified silence had descended upon the grounds of furinkin high. Only the rustling of the wind could be heard. The students all stunned and shocked as a current red head was walking to Kuno.  
  
The silence was shattered as knuckles popped and Ranma Chan dashed forward in blinding speed. Only an after image was seen. Gazes from ranmas former position was switched suddenly to behind Kuno's back. Ranma had appeared behind Kuno with arms razed in a position after throwing a punch. Heads shifted to Kuno as the implications of ranmas pose was figured out. They were not disappointed.  
  
* Here is a little present from Ranma to you Kuno, courtesy from me. Diiieee, Bitch!*  
  
Kuno had finally stopped his speech after the 30th phrase of tatewaki Kuno the blue thunder of furinkin high. He stopped when he saw his pigtailed goddess approaching him. Surely, it was a sign of her affection towards him.  
  
What a show off affection it was. Kuno saw her image blur than disappear. A hot sheering pain suddenly exploded across his chest. His eyesight blackened into oblivion, as unconsciousness overwhelmed his mind. His last coherent thought was of the pain that was unlike any he had ever felt before.  
  
Kuno's face could be seen as his body was falling down. His face was of surprise and confusion. Kuno's knees hit the ground as his eyes closed. His falling body was interrupted before it hit the ground. Ranma was currently holding tatewaki by his hair.  
  
*Heh. Fool. This is where you belong. Broken and bloody lying defeated at my feet. But the fun has just begun. You shall feel pain like never before. You shall know fear for the first time through that insane mind of yours.*  
  
Pulling Kuno by his hair to his feet, Ranma used his other arm to reposition Kuno. Kuno was repositioned to face Ranma. Satisfied with his job done well Ranma continued on as planned.  
  
Raising her hand Ranma proceeded to bitch slap Kuno.   
  
SMACK!!!  
  
She just kept on slapping his face from side to side. The onlookers winched as each blow fell home as the accompying sound made them shudder with horrified expressions upon their faces. As the tenth slap sounded Ranma's plan panned out. Kuno groaned as his conscious returned.  
  
"Unngghhh!"  
  
* Owww. What is it that awakens thee? What tis' this pain that thy feel. ?*  
  
"oh, sempai, welcome back to the land of the living." Ranma called out in her most kawaii voice ever. The voice that is well known among the ice cream vendors. A voice that is feared for the implications of being broke for businesses. But it also set many of the male watchers into arousal.  
  
Hearing the most seductive and husky voice ever in his short life Kuno became instantly aware. He was greeted by another slap to the face. His face hurt as he spotted his offender.  
  
"That hurt you know, pigtailed goddess."  
  
I was slightly surprised at that. I had thought that Kuno would have gone forth in his poetry reading as soon as he saw my face. But it really didn't matter in the overall plan.  
  
"Poor baby. Im so sorry. Let me make it all better."  
  
Upon hearing this Kuno instantly froze. His eyes hazed over and drool ran down from his mouth. His thoughts fled into daydreams of Ranma-Chan kissing his sore cheeks.  
  
When I saw the drool and glazed look on Kuno's I brightened instantly. It was no fun if the victim didnt participated in the festivities. Smiling maliciously, I proceeded to get Kuno's out of his daydreams. Who wouldn't feel the pain of being hit in the groin?  
  
As if the day wasn't terrifying enough for the students, they were treated to the horrifying sight of a guys privates being kneed. A sickenly crunch could be heard loudly across the school grounds. The day would be forever remembered as the day when the Kuno's family line would be ended.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee!!!"  
  
Kuno was having a great dream of the pigtailed girl kissing his boo-boo better. He was really getting into it when he was rudely interrupted. A knee in his groin made the pain he felt earlier pale in comparison. He made his displeasure known in a high-pitched scream that would make any girl envious of him.  
  
*It had to be done. I have saved the world from future Kuno's. I have righted a wrong of the day when Kuno was born.*  
  
Else where a certain tomboy was running towards furinkin high in a crazed state of mind. Her thoughts on punishing her way ward fiancé. It was time to show him his error of his ways.  
  
  
  
"uhg. Where am I?"   
  
Nabiki had finally awakened. Her mind was still fuzzy so confusion ruled her senses. She looked around her to find any clues of what happened. It was quite a shock to see her older sister looking disapprovingly at her. Kasumi never was displeased about anything.  
  
Upon realizing this her, mind awoke into clarity. Wondering why her older sister was looking at her like that, her memory came back in a flash. She remembered waking up and coming down to breakfast where a confrontation with Ranma left her in unconsciousness.   
  
"Nabiki, it's not proper to sell your body to your younger sister's fiancé for sex."  
  
Kasumi was tending her younger sister as she was still out from fainting. She didn't know how to react to ranmas confession of his affair with Nabiki. She was still unsure of how to react when she saw Nabiki's eyes flutter open. So she said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
When Nabiki heard that, she was once again shocked. She wondered how this morning had fallen apart for her. How had Ranma done that to her. Why had he done that?  
  
Quickly stilling those unfamiliar feelings of helplessness of the situation, she regained control of her body and mind. Her mind came to one conclusion. Ranma Saotome would pay for humiliating her in front of her family.  
  
"Kasumi, I assure you that I did no such thing with Ranma."  
  
When she heard, Nabiki say that kasumi had her feelings lifted. The conviction of her statement made it quite clear that Nabiki was telling the truth. It was a big relief to her to know that nothing of the sordid sort had happened between her younger sister and her other sister's fiancé.  
  
"Nabiki! You must stop having sex with your younger sister's fiancé. It is a matter of honor that Akane marry Ranma to inherit the Tendou dojo"  
  
Of course, crybaby had to make his appearance. He automatically started talking without thinking. If he had thought upon the situation then he would have heard Nabiki deny any such affair with the younger Saotome.  
  
Speaking of Saotome, Genma was currently raiding the kitchen. His fat panda form could be seen stuck in the refrigerator. His paws trying to pull his upper body out of the refrigerator as he continued to eat the contents within. After all when would he get another chance to get food from the kitchen without kasumi noticing him in the kitchen. It just goes to show how much less a panda's brain was compared to humans, after all, with Ranma gone to school from Air Akane it left him as the only suspect. Either that or Genma really was that dumb. Either way wouldn't result in a wrong guess though.  
  
As the realization of the situation made it self-known with Kuno's scream made most male students sick and all female students wince with pity for Kuno. As most male students to throw up and females turn away in horror, Ranma-Chan continued on. After all, it was time to make Kuno stop pestering his life.  
  
* That must really hurt. Oh, well. As long as it is not me, I am happy. Heh. Now lets see what other fun stuff we can do Kuno Baka.*  
  
As Kuno was held up from Ranma Chan's hands, he began to lose consciousness from the excruciating pain coming from his groin. His face was puffed up swollen and blue. His eyes where glazed over with pain and tears. His body posture was quaking with tremors of pain and anguish.  
  
Before I could continue on with the mutilation of Kuno, I felt a tingling sensation in the back of my mind. Looking quickly through ranmas mind I found out what it was that I had felt. I felt the Ki of a crazed and dangerous person heading towards the front gates of furinkin rapidly.   
  
Akane was still pissed as hell as she approached the front gates of furinkin high. She was still planning on beating her fiancé within an inch of his life so that he would never cheat on her again. Anger once again rolled over her as she rounded the gates into furinkin high.   
  
She saw her innazuke standing in the middle of a crowd in girl form holding up Kuno. Jealousy reared up again as she reached up and grabbed her mallet from out of nowhere. She totally ignored the crowd surrounding Ranma, and the shape of Kuno as all she saw was her innazuke with a man. She also ignored a tingling feeling in her body, the same feeling that Ranma had when she sensed Akane approaching the front gates of furinkin.  
  
*Ohh, how right I was. Akane is here. He he he he. More toys to play with, thank you Kami Sama. *  
  
To those that saw Akane enter, they suddenly had hope that ranmas brutality on Kuno would be stopped with a mallet to the head. Akane could always hit Ranma when he was acting like a jerk so why should it be any different now, they thought. Of course, when they looked towards Ranma to see his reactions to Akane's appearance their hopes were killed. They saw stars in Ranma Chan's eyes appear as an evil and insane smile spread across her face as she saw Akane.  
  
Elsewhere we could see a butcher currently cutting up pieces of a black piglet and throwing them into a pot that was boiling on a nearby stove. The butcher was humming away. On the butchers, face was a small hoof print.  
  
Ryouga in piglet form had miracously escaped the butcher. He was currently lost somewhere in the streets of Cairo. He had found hot water and was walking the streets of a market place. As he passed a meat shop, he paused to remember a black piglet he had encountered when fleeing through the butchers shop. It was caged. He felt sorry for it and hoped that it was safe.  
  
Ryouga had paused for too long as his luck once again turned for the worst. The nearby shop owner was throwing out used cold water so that he could refill it and clean more of his meat. He happened to hear a bwee, and turned towards the source and saw a black piglet on the ground where he threw his water out.  
  
When the water hit Ryouga, he cursed Kami and Ranma once again. Bweeing to the sky he didn't realize he had been spotted until a shadow fell over him. And upon turning up to see the form that the shadow belonged to he felt like crapping his piggy shorts. It was the butcher of the shop he had stopped in front of.  
  
"Here piggy,piggy,pig!!!"  
  
"BWEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The students in furinkin high where about to be treated to another sight of violence that morning when it was interrupted. Akane had stopped where she was walking towards Ranma when her actions where stopped from happening. Ranma had dropped Kuno to the floor when he saw Akane appear on school grounds. He turned to face off against her when they where interrupted.  
  
Miss Hinako a teacher at furinkin high had went to school earlier than usual. Earlier so that she may get ready for the day ahead, when she had heard commotion outside on school grounds from her second story room. Upon looking out, she saw Ranma Saotome and Kuno about to go at it. Deciding to punish those delinquents, she headed towards the hallway so that she could find the stairs to get down and out of the school to stop the brewing fight. Of course, since she was walking down towards the fight from her second story classroom she missed all the extreme parts of the torture.  
  
Upon exiting the school, she saw Ranma drop Kuno to the ground and look towards the school gates. Akane Tendou was currently stalking towards the pigtailed youth. Seeing that the situation would quickly spiral out of control she decided to nip the Problem at the bud. Ranma.   
  
Taking out a 10-yen coin Hinako struck the pigtailed youth from behind.  
  
I had saw Akane enter school grounds and head towards me intent on beating me. Thanking Kami for his generosity of providing victims for my enjoyment, I dropped Kuno Baka. My eyes gleamed with madness and stars appeared as images of a broken and bloody Akane begging me for mercy as I beat her down. Smiling invitingly at Akane I readied myself to the upcoming slaughter when I felt a tingling feeling. Suddenly I was surrounded by a blue glow. Looking up I saw Akane stopping and looking behind me. Before I could see my attacker, I lost conscious.   
  
A girl could be seen dressed in a school uniform as she walked along the streets to her destination. Her steps where hurried and her mind focused elsewhere. Her name was Nabiki Tendou.   
  
Nabiki was thinking of the events that happened at the dojo that morning. Ranma was acting strangely. He had said she and him had an affair together after paying me money.  
  
Thinking such thoughts had her face burn up. She quickly halted such facial actions, and began to plot her revenge. She would make Ranma Saotome fear her name before the day ended. He would be begging for forgiveness. And then she would fleece him for all he was worth.  
  
Arriving several minutes later at furinkin, she entered school grounds. She was greeted by a strange sight. Students milled around with each other loudly talking. Raising an eyebrow at such activities, she waited for her informants to come to her to explain all the noise.  
  
Quickly an informant to the ice queen of furinkin high approached Nabiki. As she began to rapidly tell of the mornings events, Nabiki raised an eyebrow. By the end of the story, Nabiki's eyes were wide open, and her eyes glazed over and her mouth hanging down in astonishment.  
  
Meanwhile in the school infirmary Ranma was beginning to awaken. Hinako had Akane and a few other students help her bring Saotome and Kuno to the nurse. Hinako was currently waiting for Ranma to awaken so that she may question him of the morning's incidents. A student had told her very disturbing news of the mornings proceedings; she was hoping Ranma could explain his actions.  
  
*Oww. My aura hurts. It feels as it was taken by force.*  
  
I awoke to the feeling of depleted Ki and hurting aura. I didn't know what was going on at first, until I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful woman in front of me. Miss Hinako.  
  
Suddenly I remembered all that happened earlier. I was playing with Kuno and was about to beat down Akane when a blew glue glow surrounded me before I saw black. Everything made sense when I realized what happened; Hinako had drained me of my Ki when my back was turned.  
  
"Ranma. Nice to see you awake. Now tell me why you did what you did this morning."  
  
Hinako was hoping that it wasn't something bad. Even though Ranma was a delinquent, she believed that there was a good cause for his actions. After all it would be bleak if Ranma went crazy. A powerful martial artist such as him could be dangerous.  
  
* Damn. I'm still weak from her Ki drain. I need time to recuperate. I can't do anything with the shape I am in now. But what could I do so that I may have the time I need to recover.*  
  
"Ranma, please talk to me. I am your teacher. You can trust me to help you out with anything I can."  
  
When I heard those words, I realized that I had been ignoring my surroundings, especially the other person that was interested in my health. Looking towards Hinako I searched for a reply. Something to throw her off my case. Something to……  
  
Gulp.  
  
I finally saw Hinako with all my attention. I was struck by her beauty. She oozed sexiness wit her body language and husky voice. I suddenly began to think Hentai thoughts of her.  
  
*DAMNNNN! What a fine Byatch! Goddamn. Look at those perfect breasts, shapely legs, and femine curves. Her eyes, so sensual. Her voice honeyed and sexy. Her face beautiful and heavenly. Whoa! It'd be great to feel her naked flesh pressed against my body as we intertwined among sounds of pleasure. To feel myself surrounded by her warmth as I thrust repeatedly into her. To hear her moans turn to screams of orgasmic release that rattles the windows and wakes the dead. The screams that would turn any man into a blushing schoolboy upon hearing those heavenly screams. He he he he.*  
  
Hinako was waiting for Ranma to reply when she told him of her offer to help him. As she waited for his answer she saw him turn towards her. As he saw her, he suddenly froze. Unsure of what happened, she looked behind her to see if there was something there that made him freeze up like that. She saw nothing. Turning around again, she was surprised to see his face.  
  
She saw a lecherous grin on his face as he stared at her. Ranma never looked at her like that openly before. His eyes where unfocused with lust. His face was flushed with a blush, most likely from his desire. It was uncomfortable. Distressing because she actually blushed and looked down from his gaze. After all, Ranma Saotome was handsome.   
  
Coming out of my self-induced daydream, I was surprised to see Hinako blushing with her head down. I realized that not all was lost in the fun department, so I began to think of fun things to do. Since Hinako was here, why not begin with her.  
  
*What should I do to Miss Hinako? Ooh. Do to Miss Hinako. Yeah, that's it. Time for the great and handsome Ranma Saotome to work his charm. There are women who have not yet been blessed with my attention. After all, Ranma Saotome is a gift from god to the women of the world.*  
  
"Miss Hinako. Thanks for your Concern and Affection. I assure you that you well be the first one I see when I need a problem solved." After saying so, I threw out a tried and proven smile that dazzled the opposite gender. A smile that had many women flocking to Ranma's side like grandfather Hippos to Panties.   
  
Hinako looked up when she heard Ranma speaking to her. She saw him as he spoke intelligently and gentlemanly. It wierded her out as she listened to him. She was about to rush off to call a physciatriest for him when his words dawned on her. He said she would be the first he turned to for help.   
  
A smile shined on her face as he said that. How sweet of him to say that. And to think he thanked her for her concern. A blush appeared on her face again. After his last words were spoken, he smiled at her.  
  
Usually when a guy smiled at her, it made her cautious. Only guys who were attracted to her body smiled at her. But when Ranma smiled she couldn't help but to be overwhelmed by it.   
  
Her face grew atomic red with her blush. Her heart skipped a beat with excitement. Her knees buckled with weakness. Her mind stopped thinking, as all she could remember was his smile. The image stayed in her mind as it continued to accompany her into black ness. Hinako like so many others before her had fainted at the digit of Ranma Saotome smile.  
  
*Heh. And another one bites the dust. Good thing I have ranmas memories because I would not have had any fun this morning. Damn. To think that the Saotome Charm was actually that potent. Heh. I can't wait to see the other fiancés. *  
  
"Beware. Let all the men in the world be threatened with my presence. Let them fear me, let them fear for their women. For I shall take all the women in the world as my own. Muh Ha Ha Ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!!"  
  
  
  
In a certain Hinata girl's dorm, a Kietaro Urashima shivered from a sudden chill. Unfortunately, he was currently studying with Naru. His shivering made his hand twitch and knock over his cup of tea that spilled all over Naru's shirt. He screamed his innocence as Naru punched him into stratosphere for being a pervert.  
  
In Okayama, Tenchi Misaki slipped and fell from training with his grandfather on small wooden stakes in the ground, as a chill made is body shiver with sudden fear. As he landed on a stake, his grandfather hit him as punishment for slipping off the stakes. Tenchi now had a bruise on his head and on his side.  
  
In a temple where three goddesses and a mortal lived, Kiiechi Morisato felt a familiar chill enter his spine and freeze his heart. It was a feeling he had every time something tried to break up him and Belldandy. As he tried to get rid of the chill, he never saw Urd slip a little pill into his cup of tea. Suffice to say, Skuld had a good reason to hit Keiichi has he shamelessly flirted with her older sister. He even had the gall to kiss her in front of Skuld. Kiiechi had to miss school the next day because he was still laying unconscious in his room.  
  
*** That's it for chapter 1. Hope you like it. Anyways, I am getting more comfortable writing fics. I thought it would take weeks or months but it took only one week. Cool. I am also writing another fic that crosses many anime universes; I have Mara from OMG as the main character Heh. I am also trying to do a Ranma ½ and "X" crossover. Also, to let you all know, I do go to college. So my time is limited. I will turn out fics as time permits.   
  
A Scene from A Budweiser Commercial:  
  
Hinako sees Ranma stirring. As he opens his eyes, she sees that he is still confused. When he finally gets his bearings, she decides to speak to him.  
  
"Hello, Ranma. How are you Doing?"  
  
"Why I'm doing fine, thank you. You know all of the peole here are quite nice. I was comfortable lying on the cot. Have you ever lain on this cot? It feels very nice…."  
  
"……….."  
  
As the sun settles in the west and the night brings dreams, eternal desires leave me awake and restless enough to write this:  
  
"…and once again in current news, we try again to interview the newest author on the scene, Ashley go ahead."  
  
" Ahhhh. Ahhhh . ahhhhh. AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!!"  
  
"……"Sweatdrop.  
  
"……"Sweatdrop.  
  
" Not Again!!! Turn to Sports!" The producer cries out in Frustration. "Damnit have a guy or at least an ugly lady like Yolanda to interview him. He seduces every pretty female reporter that tries to interview him!"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"What."  
  
A lady of 35 years glares at him.  
  
"Eheh."  
  
Knuckles crack as Yolanda approached him.  
  
"I'm kidding….your very beautiful." Producer suddenly holds up a sign that says: I'm just a harmless producer  
  
"DIE!!!" 


	3. Desire

Sinn

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:        

Any and All Anime Characters do not belong to me. Yes, that includes the whole story. Well, maybe except my own self-insert part. Well, not really me also. I signed my soul away to write good enough to make my own fanfic. So with my soul, goes my body. The life of a fanfic writer is fraught with peril ( hmmm, I believe I read this else where, also…..damn.).

            Thanks to all for their comments and such. I should be depressed to know someone out there is sic of such fics but, come on…. It is a fanfic. You know there well be such fics out there everywhere. I am writing to see if I can make an entertaining story. That is my goal. Okay, maybe I'm just saying that to make me feel better. But it's working.

Yea, Baby!!!

            "….HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahaaa!!!"

            *I am here to fuck up this world. And some hot anime chicks. Still, I'm here to fuck, that is all that matters. Heh.*

            Therefore, I'm finished with my evil thoughts. Now to make those evil desires come true. First off, I need to fulfill my lust of Hinako. Seduce the teacher in the nurse's office during school hours.

            *Heh. Sounds like my kind of porno. Cheesy plot and settings with lots of mindless sex. And to top it off, more sex.*

            Looking towards Hinako who was still out on the floor I realized that I had to do this carefully if I wanted to get away with it. So I went over to her and gently lifted her up and carried her over to the bed I was previously on. Setting her down I made sure she was in a comfortable position. Gotta make sure she wakes up and is relaxed. She needs to be shown that I helped her when she was weak. Then I can get it when she is vulnerable with her guard down.

            After setting her down, I waited for her to awake. It gave me time to think of everything else that needed attention. Like what to plan to do to the others. How to seriously fuck up everyone else's life like they did to Ranma. I had to make his life better for him. Then I could say screw it all and leave this place. To adventure into the anime world. Just like my hero's. The many authors that went before me.

            *Hail to carrot. God bless MordenNight and Evan. Praise the great Goddess Tsunami and the things that go bump in the night…..eh? What the fuck? Whoa. Thinking too much and your brain goes to hell. Well at least I'm in character…sigh.*

            "unnhhh….."

            *O goody. Teachers awake. Time for operation…Get Laid!!!*

Elsewhere:

            "AAaachooo!" Genma the fat panda sneezed. He sneezed so big that he pushed his body back out of the fridge he was stuck in. He thought he sneezed from the fridge tempture. 

            "AaaaaaChooo!!" Soun Tendou was rudely interrupted from his crying spell with a sneeze. In doing so, his body failed him. He fainted from exhaustion from all that crying. Falling down he hit his head on the table and insured him an extra four hours of sleep.

            Kasumi was still watching her father when all this happened. Her thoughts on the subject where blank. She just continued to smile as if she was without a care in the world.

            Meanwhile Nabiki was still gathering info on the morning happenings. She needed all the information she could get before she acted. Something was going on with Ranma. Something big. She needed info on that, and with that info, she could make major money. Not to mention to get him back for his morning actions against her. It would be step one on her revenge against him.

            As for Akane. She was enjoying her self in the class. No Ranma around meant she wouldn't have to deal with his actions. Besides, she didn't want to see him. She was still mad that he and her sister did that together. What a pervert she thought he was. She was going to punish him later during lunch; Hinako wasn't enough to show him his errors. She was the only one that could show him. Besides, it would give her an excuse to hit him.

Back To School:

"Uuunnhh.. What happened?" Hinako said as she came about.

            Her mind was in confusion as why she was waking up. She thought that she already woke up this morning. Focusing on her surroundings, she saw her situation.

            She was in the nurse's office lying down on a cot. She was dressed for school, meaning that something happened to her at school. Now she was lying in the cot with Ranma standing near the bed looking at her in concern.

            *Wait!!! Ranmaaaa!!!*

            Suddenly everything came back to her. How she was looking out for Ranma after his fight this morning when he decimated Kuno. She remembered her telling him he could go to her for help. Then he replied eloquently. His words made her blush. His actions made her heart beat faster. The situation was too much for her. She fled into unconsciousness. 

            Remembering all that happened made her blush again as she looked dup into ranmas eyes. She lost her self in the blue-grey eyes that showed her concern for her. Concern which that she had little of in her life. It was heart warming to say the least. The eyes made her forget that she was a teacher and him a student as she let herself fall completely into the moment.

            After all these years with the only affection she had was her own getting somebody to show some feelings to her made her deliriously happy. It was what she was looking for throughout her entire life. Smiling she began to tear up. She looked into those eyes full of concern. Nothing else was as important as that to her for the moment.

            Looking towards Hinako Ranma saw something happen. Hinako looked him then blushed. Maybe she remembered what happened. Good. As long as she blushed that meant Ranma could continue on wit his plan. Ranma then was further surprised when Hinako continued to look at him. She was staring directly into his eyes. He began to sweat. That was not supposed to happen.

            *eh!? What the hell. Hinako is supposed to do some thing drastic. Like hit me, drain me or be embarrassed as hell. But she's spacing out looking in my eyes. I mean even though I'm looking at her with concern, my actions shouldn't require this much attention. Great. Now what am I going to do. Well I might as well go with the flow.*

            "Miss Hinako. Are you okay. You fainted and fell to the floor. Nothing is injured with you right?"

            Realizing that Ranma was speaking to her, she quickly shook her mind free of all that emotional junk. She could not show her soft side. She needed to be in control or no one would take her seriously. Then she couldn't do her job. And that was all she had. Righting her thoughts, she began to come back online.

            "Yes. I am fine thank you. Now Ranma what was it that we were discussing before we went off topic with. Oh yes, you are really stressed out and are taking it out on your fights. Kuno did not deserve what you did to him."

            *oh…playing hard to get now are we. Well not for long."

            "Now, now. Kuno got what he deserved. Besides what concerns me now is your health. You took a nasty spill. I mean, after all when a guy usually flirts with a lady, the girl doesn't faint in embarrassment. So what's to be embarrassed about? You are beautiful enough to hear guys praise you daily on your looks. Should you not hear the same things when someone tells you that your attitude is as perfect as your body. You are beauty incarnate. Perfect beyond mere words."

            Hearing such words once again brought a full body blush to Hinako. Ranma should not be saying such things. And she should not be feeling such emotions. She must fight those emotions. 

            "Ranma, please stop saying such things. You are a student and I am a teacher. It is not allowed. Besides it makes me feel uncomfortable."

            Slowly Ranma moved his head towards Hinako face. She slowly moved her face back. He blush reached critical proportions once again. Her heart speeded up and her breath came in short gasps. He eyes began to glaze over. Something was making her reacts towards Ranma this way. This never happened before.

            Ranma needed to make her forget her thoughts before he lost his chance to score. He head to keep her off balance. His charms and words would let him succeed.

            His face now directly in front of Hinako's. He looked into her eyes. He needed to make her his.

            "Hinako. Do not fool your self. You know you want this. You know you need this. This is what you always wanted. Why shouldn't you not indulge yourself in pleasure? This pleasure that shows you all the affection and caring that was denied you your entire life."

            His voice was low. His breath was caressing her cheeks as he spoke. His words telling the truth. His meaning was clear as to what h said. His intentions were what she was searching for her entire life. A sense of love that was with no price. No small print that would some back and hurt her. Just unconditional love. She was losing her will.

            *oh yeahhh! That's it. Just a little more. Almost there. Man. All that day time soap sure came in handy. My plan to seduce chicks in real life works here in the anime world. Nice. Damn crap, so cheesy. My mouth needs to washed out with soap now. ughh. Well it will be worth it. I'm gonna get laid. I'm gonna get laid. I'm gonna get laid.*

            Her will all but deserted, Hinako decided to hell with it. Nothing mattered but what Ranma was offering. She needed it. She wanted it…

            Her mind made up she suddenly grabbed hold of the pigtailed youths head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her desire fueling her body into mindless action. Her mouth wildly kissing him, forcing her tongue into his mouth she began to act out her lust.

            As Hinako began to act on her lust, Ranma was caught by surprise by the intensity. His eyes widened as she pulled him into a deep kiss. His mind almost fleeing when her tongue found his own.

            *whoa. Damn. Umm. Ranma Saotome's charm once again subdues the opposite sex. Hmmm. Tongue action. So intense. Hinako is going all out. he he he, so very intense, why am I still thinking. I should be going all out, letting lust and desire take control of my mind and body. Hell yeah. Here goes….Ha Ha Ha hahaha*

            Hinako was so far the aggressor. Her tongue dueling Ranma's as her hands began to roam his body. Her body was hot with lust as her lower regions began to erupt with her desire.

            The fire in her loins began to be unbearable. This made her hands forget all the muscles on Ranma's upper body. She moved her hands towards his pants. Her tongue was still thrashing passionately in his mouth. His hands now began roaming over her body as hers did.

            As his hands traveled over her shoulders and stopped on her breast she couldn't help but to gasp. His strong hands softly caressing her breasts. Slowly gripping and rubbing her sensitive mounds. Electricity flowed from his fingers as they met her fast hardening nipples. The sensations doing nothing to stop her growing desire.

            His tongue now began to win the duel as his hands began to roam over her body once again. They began to head towards her back. Starting her shoulder blades, they gripped her body, pulling her closer to him. His hands then began to travel south. Finally, they came to rest on her ass. 

            As his hands roamed over her body and his tongue, ravishing her mouth her body slowly began to quiver with pleasure. The electricity from her beasts began to spread throughout her entire body. Her panties began to cling to her now wet cunt. Her love juice was dribbling forth as her body became hotter with Ranma's actions.

            Ranma's hands began to gently squeeze Hinako's firm ass. Slowly kneading her ass as he broke the kiss. His mouth began to explore her neck. Kissing her neck and playing with her as his tongue licked sensitive areas of her neck. Her breathing increased into gasps. His hands then began to duel act.

            One hand continued in playing with her ass, as the other slowly worked its way to the front of her silk blouse. Forcefully pulling out her shirt from her skirt his hand went under her blouse. His other hand began to slide towards the hem of her skirt. Onto her thighs, his hand ran until he moved them to the front of her skirt.

            Her mind now mush, Hinako reached Ranma's pants. Her need to feel him in her hands ruled her thoughts. One hand was now on the tip of Ranma's pants as the other reached back towards his backside. Simultaneously they reached there destination. Her left hand grabbed onto his steel hard ass and her right hand slipped into his pants to grab his hardened manhood. Both felt firm and hard to the touch. Nothing like she ever felt in her life before. And she was just getting started.

            As her right hand began to rub his dick back and forth her womanhood spurt forth another wave of juice. Her panties where now completely wet, and the bed was now beginning to form a puddle beneath her. The cum was hot and sticky as it dripped on to her hands. Knowing what it was that she felt on his dick pushed her over the edge. Her body reached a climax as she felt his manhood pre cum.

            As her body shuddered with pleasure, Ranma continued with his efforts. His hands reached their destination. His left hand began to reach under her shirt. He grasped onto her right breast.  He began to fell her up thru the bra. His fingers brushing up on the nipple. Sending another wave of pleasure through her body. His right hand slid on her thigh near the front of her dress. Slowly creeping up toward her Vagina. His hands reached her wet panties. His fingers felt her up over the wet panties, the silk was clinging to her cunt so that his fingers made it feel as there was no cloth over her cunt.

            Urgency rushed Hinako into the next phase of sex. Her first climax was something she never felt before. Wanting to feel it again, she used her left hand to reach around the front of Ranma's pants and grab hold. Her other hand released his dick, and helped the other uncover his manhood. Pulling down his pants, she watched his manhood stand straight up from the slit in his boxers.

            Ranma stopped kissing her neck and mouth as he felt Hinako begin to pull off his pants. Pulling his head away, he watched her face. Seeing her face light up with desire, he decided to go along with her plans. He had wanted to tease her into submission first but, why not let her lead. He got what he wanted either way.

            As his manhood was uncovered, his right hand grabbed her panty and pushed it away from her opening. His other hand slipped underneath her bra and fell unto the bare skin of her nipple. Her body shuddered again as his actions where noticed.

            Hinako stared at Ranma's manhood. It was her first time seeing a man's dick. She was lost in wonder till she felt his hands touch her bare breast underneath her bra, and his other hand push her panty away from her wet cunt. She shuddered from another wave pleasure as his right hand briefly met her wet lips.

            Grabbing a hold of his dick, she pulled his towards her spread legs. His body giving way and softly falling on her body. Her hand never losing grip she positioned his dick near her cunt. She looked up into his eyes. Looking to see his face as he penetrated her.

            Ranma was caressing her nipple as he held her panties away form her cunt. His body was led by Hinako till he was in between her legs. Collaborating with her, he softly laid atop her. His guided dick right over her cunt as he felt her hands touch his right hand. Looking towards her face, he saw her looking at him. Searching those eyes of hers, he saw that she was waiting for him to make the final move. Her eyes saying that she wanted this and was just wanting to see his own reaction.

            Ranma slowly thrust downward. His dick reaching her wet lips as her hands kept his aim straight. As he began to penetrate her, Hinako felt waves of pleasure surge though her body. Climaxing again, she felt her juice splatter her hands and his dick. His dick reaching a quarter of a way down her tunnel, the shaft was stalled, as her walls were tight. Her eyes still focused on him despite her climax she silently told him to continue. As he read this in her eyes, he thrust deeply into her.

            Moaning loudly she felt, him pierce her womanhood. His dick all the way into her tunnel. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she began to adjust to his member in her. His eyes showed nothing but care and pleasure. He was unmoving, letting her take her time. Moaning in content she slowly moved her hips back and forth. He obliged her actions with soft and short thrusts. Together they began to search for the right pace. Moans from both participants began to fill the room. The scent from their sex started to cover the room, as the bed slightly scrapped among the floor. Scratching sounds accompanied the sounds of bodies coming together in pleasure.

            Nabiki hearing all the details to the morning's activities decided to find Ranma. She wanted to make him sweat before she began to pay him back for humiliating her. Her plan was simple. She was going to humiliate him and make him suffer. Anyway she could did not matter, as long as it happened. And it would happen.

            No one ever messed with her and got away with it. Especially Ranma. A jock with no brains was not going to get the best of her. He may be cute, but that did not matter. He may be her sister's fiancé, but it still mattered naught.

            So thinking of pain towards Ranma, she hummed as she made her way towards the infirmary. She was going to love the look in his face as she tells him he was going to pay. The first thing he would see and hear after awakening from his ki drain from Hinako. Yes, revenge would be hers.

            Smiling she came to the infirmary. Releasing all emotions form her face she prepared to walk in. she wanted him to see her ice mask, to let him now he was screwed. 

            As her hand grabbed the knob, she heard moans from the infirmary. Puzzled to the sound she leaned towards the door. Placing her ears against the door, she heard the moans of a male and female. They were moans of pleasure.

            Realizing what she was hearing, her eyes widened. The sounds of two bodies meeting and scrapping noise form the bed stunned her mind into shock. There were only two people in the infirmary at the time. Her informants told her that Hinako had taken Ranma to the nurses after ki draining him (Kuno was taken to the hospital). Hinako had sent the helpers away. That left only her and Ranma in the infirmary.

            Her shocked mind was quickly back on track as she continued to listen on to the moans. Her ears confirmed Ranma's and Hinako's voice. Even though no words were said the voices were, distinct enough to tell whom they belonged to.

            This was not happening. No way was what she was hearing going on. She knew what she heard, and she heard two people in the midst of passion. Two voices crying out their desires as they fulfilled their sexual needs.

            For whatever reason she had, Nabiki could not let them continue on doing what they were. It had to stop. Now.

            As Nabiki's thoughts were going haywire, the couple in the infirmary kept ongoing like there was no tomorrow. Their minds were not working, only their bodies desire. So caught up in the act were they, that they almost didn't notice when Nabiki barged in on them.

            Hinako was not thinking as she continued with her actions. All she thought about was that she wanted this to last forever. Never had she ever had sex like this before. Never had her body been so pleased. Her mind so relaxed.

For the occupant of Ranma's body, his mind was in heaven. He was having sex with an hot anime chick. He loved anime, but this was taking love to a whole nother level.

 "What the fuck is going on Ranma???" Nabiki Screamed in shock and outrage.

            As Nabiki bursted in with her shout, both people froze. For one whole second, they were dazed and confused. The shock of someone catching them in the act was quite effective in stopping their activities and starting their minds up. 

            Hinako was shocked. After realizing that Nabiki, was a student of the school, had caught her and another student having sex. Not only was her sex partner a student, but he also happened to be Nabiki's kid sister's fiancé. This was not happening to her.

            Quickly she pushed Ranma off and out of her. 

            "N-N-Nabiki, what are you doing here…?"

            For Ranma, his thoughts were quite different.

            *Aaaahhh, Fucking A. God, why did this happen. This should not be possible. I am an self-insert. I am supposed to get everything I want. So why couldn't I finish having sex with Hinako.*

            As soon as Hinako pushed Ranma off of her, he quickly faced Nabiki. She was his problem at the moment. He had to deal with her before he could do anything else. Once she was dealt with, then he could go back to what he was doing.*Heh.*

            "Nabiki, why the hell are you here ruining the moment?" Ranma sneered.

            "…" 

            "…"

            For Nabiki and Hinako, that was not what they were expecting. They were expecting Ranma to stutter a pathetic excuse, not merely become irritated. They were not expecting him to be all cool and calm like. 

            "Well?" Ranma asked as he continued to keep Nabiki off track. He was also using this as distraction. He still needed to pull up his pants also. * I am not shy, but if Nabiki caught us, then who else wouldn't? I do not want anyone else walking in on us, while I have my pants off.*

            "What? You're asking me after I caught you and your teacher having sex. You are my sister's fiancé. I don't need any more reason than that!!!" Nabiki said in disbelieve. 

            *What nerve! He is asking me what I'm doing here?! He's questioning me! He is acting like it's my fault, for barging in and catching him and his teacher fucking!!! THAT ASSHOLE!!!*

            While this was going on, Hinako remembered that she was still indecent. Quickly she re-arranged her panties, and blouse. Then standing up, she turned towards Nabiki.

            "Miss Tendou, would you be kind enough to leave me and Ranma alone for a minute? I have to talk to him." Hinako asked.

            Hearing Hinako tell her what to do, Nabiki lost what control she had had. Hinako was telling her to leave. To leave! So she could talk to Ranma alone!!!

            "Look here you fucking slut! Why don't you shut the fuck up and leave. I have to speak to Ranma. He is my sisters fiancé. Go and spread your legs to another man. Some one your age. Bitch. Get out of my face!"

            SLAP!!!

            After shouting out Nabiki struck Hinako with a slap to the face.

            *OOhhhh! Dammnnnn!!! Nabs is fucking pissed off. Hell I never knew she had it in her. In the Anime and Manga she didn't go violent and hit out in anger. So what the hell is going on here?*

            As Hinako held her check with her hands, she was shocked. Never had any students struck her. She thought that Nabiki wasn't capable of violent behavior. Especially towards a teacher.

Meanwhile, elsewhere:

            As this was going on, in Juuban five teenage girls where cutting class. Deciding to rest with a day of fun the sailor Senshi went to Makoto's house to do karaoke and get drunk on Saki.

            As time went by, they where all wasted. One by one they sang their asses off having fun. But Usagi seeing Minako singing better than her, challenged her to a sing off. But it ended up with both of them singing a duet.

            So many men

            So little time

            So many men

            For me and my

            So may men

            So little time

            So many men

            For me and my

            Its morning, I open my eyes

            And everything's still the same

            I turn to the guy

            Who stayed last night

            And ask him:

            What's your name?

            This seems to happen more and more

            I love those men one and all!

            Each new one I meet

            Makes my heart beat fast

            When I see them

            So strong and tall

            So many men

            So little time

            How can I lose

            So many men

            So little time

            How can I choose

            So many men

            So little time

            How can I lose

            So many men

            So little time

            How can I choose

Back to Furinkan Infirmary:

            *Well, what is gonna happen now? I wished I had some popcorn. The shit is gonna hit the fan but it will be very entertaining non the less.*

            "Wha? How dare you strike your teacher like that."

            "I dare when the fucking teacher is a slut that spreads her legs to her students! I dare when that student that is fucking her is gonna be my fucking brother in law one day! So, I dare because I have every fucking right to!!!"

            "What!!! Leave now Ms. Tendou! Before I get angry with you. Do as I say. I am you Teacher, this is school so leave now. I will talk to you in a couple minutes, after I am finished with Ranma."

            "Bitch you better step outta my face!!!"

            *DAMN. Its like Jerry Springer live. Cool!*

YAYYY!!!! Another chapter done. Well I actually finally posted another chapter. I have two more that is finished but not posted. I will wait though. I see some things I may want to change. I think.                     

Eheh.

            Umm, yeah, anyways. I will write the other chapters to this when I have time. Yes it will go on. You know, like until I grow old and grey only to get weird and disappear into the mountains. Or something like that. 

            Yeah….Something like that.

            As the sun settles in the West and Night brings Dreams, Eternal Desires leave me Awake and Restless enough to write this:

WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN YOU GET IN A FANFIC

IM GONNA HAVE SOME SEX BABY

WHAT DO YOU CONSIDER FUN

A LIFE FULL OF SEX

WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN YOU GET IN A FANFIC

IM GONNA HAVE SOME SEX

WHAT DO YOU CONSIDER FUN

A LOTTA GOOD SEX!!!!

WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN YOU GET IN A FANFIC

IM GONNA HAVE SOME SEX BABY

WHAT DO YOU CONSIDER FUN

A LIFE FULL OF SEX

WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN YOU GET IN A FANFIC

IM GONNA HAVE SOME SEX

WHAT DO YOU CONSIDER FUN

A LOTTA GOOD SEX!!!

IM IN HEAVEN 

WITH THE RANMA CAST

THE RANMA ½ CAST

THERES NO BEGINNING AND THERES NO END

TIME ISNT PRESENT IN THE DEMENSION

ILL TAKE MY FUN

WHEN I HAVE SEX

MOANING AND GROANING

IT'S THE ONE TIME I AM GLAD IM A MAN

FEELS LIKE IM DREAMING BUT IM NOT SLEEPING

WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN YOU GET IN A FANFIC

IM GONNA HAVE SOME SEX BABY

WHAT DO YOU CONSIDER FUN

A LIFE FULL OF SEX

WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN YOU GET IN A FANFIC

IM GONNA HAVE SOME SEX

WHAT DO YOU CONSIDER FUN

A LOTTA GOOD SEX!!!


End file.
